1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet feeder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet feeder apparatus wherein the same permits remote filling of a food bowl within a fenced area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the feeding of dogs and the like within enclosures such as pens having surrounding fences, individuals typically feeding such dogs are required to enter the pen area, with the dogs associated jumping and accosting people attempting a feeding procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for remote filling of food and fluid dishes within the designated pen containing the dogs therewithin. While prior art structure such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,124; 4,699,089; and 4,966,099 have been utilized in the prior art, such prior art has heretofore failed to associated feeder structure relative to a fence in a manner as set forth by the instant invention to address the need of remote feeding and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.